


Catch The Rainbow

by SunnyFlare34



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Accidental Bondage, Anal Fingering, F/F, Improvised Sex Toys, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, facesitting, wardrobe malfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyFlare34/pseuds/SunnyFlare34
Summary: Rainbow Dash's lust for Indigo Zap reaches new heights during a game of beach volley. Her reckless behavior puts her in a very compromising position. A lesson in humility and compassion ensues,





	1. Fast As A Shark

Rainbow Dash sat on her bike at the parking lot, waiting for Indigo Zap to come play beach volley with her. Soon a familiar rumbling sound of a motorbike filled the area and a girl with blue hair drove to the parking lot.

"What took you so long?" Rainbow said and approached Zap's bike.

Indigo hopped off the bike and hoped that nobody would notice her erect nipples that were trying to pierce their way through her top. "Take a guess." She replied and pulled down her shirt which had become tangled up on her breasts while on the road.

She picked up the ball out of her bag and bounced it between her hands. Rainbow Dash came around to Indigo's side and pulled her top off as she went, her large breasts bouncing in a deep blue bikini top that hardly seemed up to the task of holding them in the first place. Indigo looked at her own tank top and shorts, and blinked at her friend

"You really couldn't find anything smaller to wear?" Rainbow Dash mocked.

Indigo snorted as she wiggled out of her shorts to reveal matching blue bottoms and shoved her clothes deep into her bag.

"What's wrong with it? Does it not look good on me?" She turned slowly, grinning as she faced away from her, knowing that her naughty lover had been peeking at her all year and would probably even now have her eyes glued to her ample butt that was barely covered by the bikini bottoms.

"Come on, let's go already!" Snatching the ball out of Dash's hands she left the girl in her dust as she ran down to the sand. Taking her time to adjust her bikini, Rainbow Dash followed after, and by the time she made it down to the shore Indigo was already chatting with the two other girls from Canterlot High.

"Alright then, I have been waiting all day for this, so let's get started. Indigo Zap and Rainbow Dash vs. best of the rest, which means you. We will try to go easy on you, right Rainbow Dash?" Indigo taunted the girls.

"Right!" Rainbow Dash yelled, unable to not be affected by Zap's own enthusiasm for the game. The girls all got into position, and with a solid serve from Indigo, the game began.

The quartet had been going at it for a solid hour now. Indigo and Dash had just scored, and while they were waiting for the other two to catch their breath, Rainbow Dash wiped the sweat from her forehead and spared a glance over to Indigo. She was so caught up in the sight of her friends light skin and blue hair shining in the sunlight, the way her breasts heaved as she tried to steady her breathing. She did not notice the girls had started to play again until Indigo's shouting snapped her out of it.

"Dash, look out!"

A blink of an eye later, Rainbow Dash ran towards the ball at supersonic speed. Unfortunately, she missed the ball and dashed right across the playing field and into the bushes. The girls ran over to where they last saw her figure and found Rainbow Dash laying face down under a pile of broken branches. Just to add insult to injury, her bikini top had tangled up with the bushes and was hanging from a half-broken branch behind her. The bottom part of her outfit was in much better condition as it was just tangled around her ankles.

Indigo just stared at Rainbow Dash's dirty naked body laying on the ground. "Did you do that on purpose?"

"I just ran into the bushes at supersonic speed without any means of stopping myself and the first thing you're asking me is that?" Rainbow Dash scoffed and tried to get up, only to realize the branches were stuck on her. "Get these things off me!"

"In due time, Dash." Indigo replied and grabbed a tiny long branch from the pile that was holding Rainbow Dash in place. She started poking Dash's blue buttocks with the stick, much to her amusement. She blushed when she felt the stick poking closer to her pussy.

Dash tried to rear up, but the rubble on her back kept her bent over and before the young woman could protest further, she felt her bikini bottoms rudely being pulled off her ankles, her long and slender legs forced apart against her will.

"I knew it." She boasted triumphantly. "You're already leaking. What a naughty girl you've become."

Dash felt Indigo gruffly parting her swollen folds with the stick. "Gaah! What are you doing back there?"

"Be quiet or do you want everyone on the beach to come here and see what you've gotten yourself into?"

And then her lover's improvised tool entered her depths. Dash's hot interior was coated in wetness. Even though Indigo had invaded her most private parts before, Dash had never gotten used to the girl's rough handling of her pussy. She always felt violated and yet longed for the brief moments of bliss like this, when her arousal peaked in a forceful eruption due to Indigo's rough, but nevertheless kinky and highly arousing manipulations. She never seemed to run out of dirty tricks to tease her with.

"Hey! Are you two coming or not?"

"Oh crap." Indigo had forgotten the two Canterlot school girls they were playing with. "Err... you two continue without us! This might take a while!"

Rainbow Dash had hoped the girls would come and help her get off, in more ways than one. But Indigo had other ideas. Indigo's continued assault on her swollen and very wet sex was relentless. Again and again the female predator penetrated the tight, yet dripping wet entrance, even past the point where she felt the still elastic flesh of Dash's walls widen under her makeshift sex toy, cruelly fueling the immense sex drive of the promptly excited girl, unkindly bend over to expose her folds to the rude advances. The stick's rough surface rubbed against Dash's clit, causing her to moan aloud.

"Shhh, be quiet you little slut or I will shove this up your ass. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Indigo whipped her buttocks again with the stick, leaving a red mark on the blue skin and Dash whined in desperation. Again she felt Indigo fondling her vulva. This time she was using the other end of the stick. Over and over Indigo forced the piece of wood into her wet folds, while she brutishly restricted the increasingly excited girl's movements. Rainbow Dash was rapidly approaching the point of no return. In order to remain silent she continued to painfully bite on her lips. In a mixture of shameful display and rapidly increasing arousal Dash realized she wouldn't be able to contain her excitement any longer. Her pubic lips were swollen and moist from top to bottom.

Indigo Zap watched the surreal spectacle she had helped to unleash, unfolding in front of her. "Tsk tsk. We're not done here yet." She pulled the stick out of Dash's pussy with one swift motion, followed by a high pitched moan. Taking a moment to observe the wetness that had coated the stick, she then shoved it in front of Dash's face.

"Lick it." Came the command.

Rainbow Dash obeyed and started licking her own arousal from the stick like an ice cream. The taste was woody and a bit dry despite the previous use of said tool. From the corner of her eye, she saw how Indigo had stuck her hand into her bikini bottoms, fingering herself while humiliating her partner.

"You're lapping it up like a kitten drinking warm milk." Indigo mocked Dash by running her toes against the swollen vulva.

"Pleeaaase... make me cum." Rainbow Dash begged for release.

Indigo took off her damp bikini bottoms and shoved them in Rainbow Dash's pussy. "Suuuuure. I will make _myself_ cum." She then proceeded to clear the branches that we're keeping Dash tied down on the ground. She tried to get up, but a foot on her lower back meant that more is yet to come.

"Going somewhere?"

"N-no I was just..."

"Turn around."

Rainbow Dash had no other option and slowly turned around on her back, presenting her frontal part to Indigo. Dash's vision was soon blocked by Indigo's beautiful ass as she started widening her stance, before lowering her cunt to Dash's waiting mouth. Zap's scent was overwhelming. The angle of Indigo's pelvis tilted, gently mashing her clit against Dash's nose. Apparently that provided Zap with the access she requested, because Dash felt a pair hands beginning to explore her breasts. Her skills soon had Dash moaning up into Indigo's cunt. As if this was not exciting enough, Rainbow Dash soon became aware of a finger dampening itself in her leaking vaginal fluids. The finger then proceeded to rub and prod at my her anus.

"Lift up your legs, Dash."

Indigo grabbed her by the ankles and separated them from each other in such a manner that they basically formed a letter v. With her hips tilted back enough that the backdoor was accessible, Indigo continued teasing Dash's butthole, all the while she was getting the full service. Soon her finger dampened the anus thoroughly, and began pressing its way into that puckered opening.

Rainbow Dash felt like she was in heaven. Happily licking and eating the plump pussy covering her mouth while her ass was receiving delightful sensations from the finger fucking that it was receiving. Indigo's thighs were covering her ears, which meant she couldn't hear the loud moans she was making while she kept repeatedly probing her tongue up into the cunt above. She did not hear the sounds which indicated Indigo's imminent climax. With a very slight quivering of her labia against Dash's cheeks, she suddenly released a generous amount of fluid that completely drenched her face. Indigo's hips rocked gently against her lover's face, each contraction pressing another jet of fluid into the waiting mouth and onto her face.

Panting, Indigo slowly stood up and looked below at the mess she had made. Rainbow Dash's head was drenched in her juices. "Whoowee! That was quite a 'gasm! You sure know how make a girl feel good, Dashie."

"What about me? Where's my prize?" Rainbow Dash said and wiped the dirt off from her body, still longing for the orgasm she never had.

"Your prize is waiting in the showers." Indigo whispered seductively. "Now let's get cleaned up, we both have dirt and sand in places it shouldn't be and it's getting annoying."


	2. Right Here In My Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indigo and Rainbow get closer.

The door to the showers opened and the dynamic duo stepped inside the moist room. Rainbow Dash placed the 'occupied' sign on the other side of the door before closing it.

Indigo muttered some gibberish words about her partner's behavior, but as Rainbow Dash pulled off her bikini top and her large breasts swayed free, she went silent, eyes locked on the big orbs and pointy nipples. "Yours are slightly bigger than mine." Dash said as she quickly pulled off her bottoms, exposing her pale vulva again, and hopped into the shower squealing as the cool water poured over her rainbow hair.

Taking the shower head, Indigo helped Dash wash off all the sand from her body and hair and then quickly did herself before picking up the bar of soap. Frowning, she turned to her partner. "Well crap, I forgot to pack shampoo. Oh well..."

Not waiting for a reply, Rainbow Dash lathered up her hands and began soaping up her front, running her hands slowly over her arms and belly, before paying special close attention to her breasts and between her thighs. After all, the time she had spent rolling on the sandy ground had really made her skin dirty. She looked over to her friend as her hand found it's way to her pussy. Indigo's eyes were fixed on Dash's hand and her eyes slightly glazed with lust once again. Rainbow Dash rubbed and cleaned herself slowly, her body shuddered as fingers brushed past her clit. Smiling she turned around to face Indigo, washed herself off and grabbed the shampoo someone had left behind, lathering up her hair. Steam and scent of flowers filled the shower.

Next to her, Indigo Zap was trying not to freak out from excitement and lust. She tried to look anywhere but at her friend, but try as she might her eyes found themselves on her shapely backside. Watching the rivers of shampoo run down her back and between those firm cyan cheeks, down to her powerful strong legs made the fluttering in her loins intensify. Snapping back to reality, she heard Rainbow Dash speak, "Indigo... while you're just sitting there... could you do my back?"

"Oh, ok sure."

Rainbow Dash handed the bar of slippery soap behind her, and with trembling hands Indigo grabbed it and with a couple close calls managed to lather up her hands without dropping it. Dash moved closer and Indigo slowly placed her hands on the warm blue skin of her partner's back and began rubbing. Dash closed her eyes and sighed as the slipper hands moved over around and relaxed her tired muscles. Indigo's handiwork almost rivaled the spa twins' massages. She worked her way down to Dash's lower back and then leaned forward to get her buttocks. Working back up towards her friends lower back, she heard a sigh as her fingers tenderly rubbed Dash's anus. Her breath racing, Indigo moved her hands up the plains of Dash's thighs and rested her hand on either side of her lover's butt. She squeezed them gently and began roaming and running her hands over the smooth firmness of flesh. She got so into her actions and not wanting to waste this that she didn't notice how hard she was squeezing the soap. With an audible *blop* the soap slipped from Indigo's grasp and onto the tile floor.

"Oops."

Indigo bent over, picked up the soap and placed it on the rack. She paused for a minute to admire the twin cheeks in front of her. Rainbow Dash noticed this and giggled, wiggling her butt inches from her friends face. "Come on now, don't be shy." She spread her cheeks with her hands. "Leave no crevasse unscrubbed."

Indigo began pressing the fingertip into it, alternating with circles around the rim. She switched to her middle finger to add more soap, then slid her fingers around the cheek to soap them up again for more. She began pressing and tracing again, and her hand started sliding across those blue cheeks. Indigo felt her nipples harden as her other hand rubbed them. When she finally pressed her finger in to the dark hole, she gasped. Her sphincter tightened, then slowly released. Indigo slipped the finger out, then pushed it back in, slowly. She pushed harder, and her finger slid easily into her now-relaxed hole. Dash squealed and moaned while the finger pumped in and out.

"I knew you'd like this." Indigo whispered on her ear. "Do you like that, dear? Do you like having my fingers deep in your ass?"

Her head jerked as to signal her agreement, she had to focus to just stand on her two legs. Indigo continued to probe Dash's rectum as she added her left hand to the mix by fingering her pussy. She began to twirl her fingers around her vulva, and soon Dash felt the familiar excitement begin to build between her legs, distracting her from the penetration she felt in her rear. She momentarily robbed Dash of the finger in her ass, leaving her feeling open, and she whimpered slightly at the absence. Indigo plucked the soap back from the shower shelf and proceeded to coat Rainbow's anus in soapy foam. Setting the soap back on the self, she went back to pleasuring the rainbow haired girl. Her soapy-slick finger now easily slipped up her ass, and Dash realized that she no longer felt any kind of discomfort. In fact, combined with the ministrations of her left hand on her clit, she was starting to like this dual penetration a lot.

Right then she felt a second finger begin to slip inside her butt. She momentarily tensed, and Indigo halted her movement, allowing Dash to adjust this new sensation. The probing stopped when Rainbow made a painful sounding squeal.

"No, don't stop, just go slow," Rainbow said and wiggled her hips.

With two fingers buried in her ass, Indigo concentrated on her pussy, bringing her closer and closer to orgasm. Her excitement grew, and she started to pant as her climax neared. Rainbow started to shudder and her knees gave out as she came. Her body twirled and shook, and she drove her hips backwards, burying Indigo's fingers even deeper. She groaned loud at the double invasion, but she was too far into her orgasm to care.

After letting her asshole shrink back to normal, Rainbow Dash twirled around to face Indigo Zap, face blushing. "Ok now it's my time to wash you!"

Before Indigo could even form a word, Rainbow's hands were covered in soap and firmly, but gently rubbing her companion's shoulders. She wordlessly worked her way down Indigo's arms and back up again, her hands creeping slowly down her bosom, until she was making small circles right above her breasts. Indigo gasped and moaned quietly and closed her eyes as Dash's hands made their way over to her dark nipples and finally cupped them in her soft hands. Jolts of passion went through Indigo's body as the palms of Dash's hands hardened those red nipples. She watched her lover's body instinctively respond to her advances. Smiling, she quickly twirled her thumbs once more around Indigo's cute little nipples before moving her hands further down again.

Indigo Zap didn't have the well formed abs that Rainbow Dash had, but her abdomen was flat and firm just the same. Rainbow found herself having to pull herself away from her friends belly and began to work on her legs. Indigo kept them firmly together as Dash worked her way down to her feet, tickling her for a moment and sharing a giggle to help her relax. Indigo leaned against the wall and slowly opened her legs up for entry. She closed her eyes as she could feel Rainbow's eyes devour her pretty pink slit. She bit her lip as she felt Dash's soapy fingers slowly glide up her knees to thigh and back down.

Rainbow Dash continued her teasing. Slowly and surely her hands worked themselves higher and higher, Indigo's moans intensified with with each pass. Dash leaned in closer, her fingers now so close to her open cunt that it felt like she was preparing to dip them in a volcano. She broke her gaze to look up at Indigo, her partner's eyes wide open and full of lust, silently begging for release like Rainbow Dash did back at the beach. Their eyes locked for a moment and as if in a trance both girls moved forward and kissed once, then again, then the dam of pent up tension broke as both girls ravaged each other's mouths, moaning as their tongues danced together. Rainbow grabbed a handful of Indigo's pussy and started rubbing it frantically, trying to keep up with her own bucking hips.

Just as the lust in Indigo was building to a massive release, Dash broke their kiss and pulled back so she could stand and turn off the water. Indigo groaned in desire and despair.

Rainbow Dash took Indigo Zap by surprise and jumped into her arms. They both came tumbling down to the wet floor. Crawling up on Indigo's naked body, Rainbow Dash leaned over her, their breasts rubbed each other as she moved her head up and down to kiss her lover with passion. Indigo was drifting in the sensations of flesh, her body tingling with feelings she thought she never had, her eyes half closed as she muttered to her former school rival turned lover.

"I love you Dashie."

Smiling, Rainbow Dash kissed her way back up Indigo's neck, nipping at her ear as her hand trailed down to the slit, teasing her as she whispered, "I love you too, ever since I laid my eyes upon you at the Friendship Games." The words alone were enough to send more lovely kisses to Indigo's body.

Rainbow Dash giggled like a little girl as she kissed back down her lovers neck, and over her breasts, her fingers so close to Indigo's sex that the girl was arching her back, her whole body begging to be touched. Finally, Rainbow Dash fulfilled that need, kissing Indigo's hard nipples and running her fingers outside the lips of her wet pussy. Closer and closer, Rainbow Dash teased her until she sank her index finger deep into her folds and curled them up.

Moaning Indigo threw her head back and gasped as Rainbow Dash began moving her finger with vigor, and her wandering mouth found itself over Indigo's breast, her tongue pushing itself out to swirl over her rock hard nipple.

"More Dashie! More!" Indigo moaned. Thus, Rainbow Dash pushed another finger into her lover and let her thumb press against her clit. Her mouth clamped down hard over Indigo's breast, sucking and biting all the flesh she could fit into her mouth. Her own body was lit with desire now as Indigo quivered and bucked under her.

"Yes! Harder, faster!" Indigo's gasps and moans had turned into screams as her body was riding waves of magnificent pleasure, her entire crotch felt like it was melting. Unable to ignore her own growing needs, Rainbow Dash looked into her lovers lust filled eyes and gave her a devilish grin.

"Looks like it's my time to be on top."

Indigo blinked, barely able to come up with an intelligible response, instead, she just mumbled something incomprehensible.

One rainbow hair flip later, Rainbow Dash flipped herself over, moving her leg over Indigo's face, her slick wet sex inches from her face.

"DaaAAash!" That's all Indigo Zap managed to say before Rainbow Dash buried her own head between Indigo's legs, her tongue darting out and pushing deep into her, swirling around and coming out to press down on her clit. Indigo grabbed a hold of Rainbow's thick ass and pulled her down, her tongue swirling out and slurping everything it could reach, tasting the nectar of her lover. This was enough for Rainbow Dash though whose own need had been building just as bad as Indigo's. She redoubled her efforts in response, her mouth closing on Rainbow's clit.

Both girls slurped and dug their fingers into each other, and it did not take long for things to reach the next level. Pent up sexual energy radiated as each girl focused solely now on each other's clits, racing to make each other cum. Their fingers were like pistons as the room filled with the sounds of sex and moans of pleasure. Suddenly Rainbow's pussy clamped down on Indigo's fingers as she threw her head back, squealing for everyone to hear. And as Rainbow's hips rocked up and down against Indigo's face, her own hips began to shake, as if on their own, Indigo came too, waves of pleasure rippling through, matching hers.

Both girls screamed in unison during the height of their orgasms. Squirts of female love liquid erupted from their cunts, coating each others faces in the process before they eventually fell down on their backs on the floor, side by side.

* * *

In the brink of falling asleep, Rainbow Dash reached down and put her arms around Indigo's shoulders, pulling her closer and inviting her to rest her head against her lover's body.

"Dashie?"

"Hmm?"

"Wanna do it again tomorrow?" Indigo asked as she ran her fingers through the wet rainbow hair.

"Anything for you, dear." Rainbow Dash answered and planted a kiss on Indigo's forehead.

"I can't wait until tomorrow."

Rainbow's soft lips touched her forehead again and she sighed in what could only be described as utter happiness.

"Me neither."


End file.
